The invention relates to a wet razor or safety razor having a handle, at the front end of which a razor blade unit is disposed on a razor head, whereby disposed in a housing of the handle is a motor-driven vibration mechanism that imparts a vibration movement to the razor head together with the razor blade unit.
Wet razors of the aforementioned general type are known. They comprise a handle, at the front end of which a razor blade unit is disposed on a razor head, with a razor blade unit referring to a plastic body in which is fixedly embedded a single or double razor blade. To improve the shaving characteristics, there is provided in the handle housing a vibration mechanism that is driven by a battery-operated electric motor. In this connection, the vibration mechanism imparts to the razor head together with the razor blade unit disposed thereon vibration movements as desired while shaving.
A drawback of these known wet razors is that the vibration characteristics are not optimum. For example, the handle is unfortunately also vibrated, so that as a further drawback the vibration energy is not transferred entirely to the razor blade unit. Furthermore, the vibration transfer is dampened due to the fact that the handle is made of plastic, thus also impairing the vibration effect. In addition, with the known wet razors it is possible to establish only a single vibration frequency, which always represents a compromise. Thus, for example, for a light beard or for sensitive areas, such as the neck, the vibration frequency is always too great, whereas when shaving a heavy beard or areas having a dense beard growth, the vibration frequency is too small. A further drawback of the known wet razors is the split plastic handle housing, with the parts of the housing being ultrasonically fused during assembly. These fused connections are frequently loosened due to the vibrations, which can lead to an alteration of the vibration characteristic, which then reduces the operativeness of the wet razor. In addition, due to the loosened fused connection or due to an incorrectly carried-out fusing connection, water can enter the interior of the razor, which leads to a rapid destruction of the operative parts. Finally, a drawback of the known wet razors is that they have disruptive transverse vibrations.
Proceeding from the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a wet razor that has improved vibration characteristics.